


Nightmare Woods Gang

by DiscordPhoenix



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Emily Cloud, Eric Moon, F/M, Mattie Cloud, Multi, Original Character(s), Skylar Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordPhoenix/pseuds/DiscordPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happens after Weirdmageddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ovg gsv xszlh yvtrm.

“I was so close” Bill shouted “I almost took over the world!” Bill got up off the ground that he fell on when he got forced back through the portal. “Where am I? This isn’t the Mindscape.” Bill was in a forest about as big as Gravity Fall’s forest. “Maybe if I just look around, I might be able to find out where I am.” he looked down at himself. “But I can’t go around looking like a fancy pyramid. Maybe a more human look?” he said. “Hmmm… maybe if I’m a girl then Pine Tree won’t recognize me when I go back to Gravity Falls. Maybe I could change my bowtie into a necktie. I could also get a cape, I will look more powerful with a cape.” Bill then proceeded to make his new outfit. 

He made a yellow shirt with vertical black stripes, a black necktie, a yellow brick cape with black tread for the outline, black pants, and black shoes. He kept the top hat. He then changed himself into a human girl with blond long hair that got spiked out on the sides and it got spiked in on the bottom and on the bangs. 

“Ok. Now I need to make a new name for myself. What should it be? Hmmm… it should be close to my original name, but a female version, so it won’t be too suspicious. Hmm… Bill what name is close to Bill, but is also feminine. Hmmm… Billa or Belle or Bella… I like Bella. Ok. So my new name will be Bella Cipher.” She (he) then started to look for a path in the forest that she got stuck in (whatever its name is). 

Bella then walked around, in case someone was in the woods with her. In fact there was someone in the woods with her and Bella was walking closer and closer to her. Bella didn’t stop walking until she heard two girls arguing. Bella hind behind a bush so she could get a closer look. She was an expert at keeping herself unseen unless she wanted to be seen (even in the physical world).

One of the girls was smaller, so she was obviously younger than the other girl. The younger one was wearing a hot pink sweater with a sad fish on it and purple shorts. She looked part cat with her cat ears, cat fangs, and a cat tail. She also had black fur and green eyes. She reminded Bella of Mabel with her sweater and how she tries to be positive even in the darkest of times. 

The other girl was older and upset with the other younger girl. She wore a pink tank top that was ripped just above the stomach and one of the straps fell off her shoulder and she also wore a hot pink skirt. She had a M on one of her two bracelets, the other bracelet had three rings going in different angles. She had one single fang and had brown long hair that was put into a ponytail. She is holding a knife and a stick, looks like she’s sharpening the stick to roast marshmallows on or kill an animal. 

“Shut up it’s your fault that we are lost.” shouted the younger girl.

“It’s not my fault and we aren’t lost. I just don’t want to go back.” said the older girl.

“Ok, so if I’m going to be here for a while, I might as well make some human friends.” Bella thought. She got out of her hiding place and went around a tree to look like she wasn’t spying on them.

“Hi. I’m Bella and you are?” Bella said loud and proud, like as if the older girl wasn’t holding a weapon.

“Ummm… how long have you been standing there?” said the older girl.

“I just got here. I also asked for your name.” Bella stated.

The younger one was starting to look upset like she knew exactly what was going to happen next and it possibly wasn’t good. 

“I’m Mattie and this is my sister, Emily. What are you doing out in Nightmare Woods?” the older girl named Mattie asked.

“I’m looking for a place where I can practice my magic for chaos and destruction. Now that I have explained what I’m doing out here, can you please explain why you are in a (possible) dangerous forest?” Bella started to get part of her annoyance in her voice.  
“I’m out here because I’m a monster and so is my sister. HAPPY!?!” Mattie shouted. Emily, the younger one, was starting to look uneasy. 

That made Bella crack a smile then she looked at Mattie and said “Yes, now can you point me to the nearest town?”

“What’s a town?” Emily asked. “Is it full of people or something?” 

“I said to shut up, Emily. Do you want to get KILLED!?!” Mattie asked angrily.

“Actually, yes, a town is a big place full of people. I’m guessing that you guys don’t have any town around here, so do you have any villages around?” Bella asked with a sly grin. Mattie just glared at Bella. Emily was confusing and was wondering what was so funny.

“It’s down the path that way. Now get out of here before I change my mind on letting you live.” Mattie stated coldly and deadly.

Bella’s smile started to grow bigger. “Are you sure it’s not the other way around, I mean who ever said you could kill me?” Mattie was starting to get a cold sweat. Emily was starting to shake in horror. “Hmph… figures I didn’t even do anything yet and you two are already shaking in fear. I might as well have some fun before I go.”

“W-what!?! No! Go away! I’m warning you.” Emily shouted at Bella in attempts to make her stop.

“Of what? By the looks of it I know lots more about combat and that you don’t ever have a weapon to defend yourself with so you’re pretty much no threat to me at all.” Bella said with so much delight one could call her psychotic.

“Leave her alone! She didn’t do anything to you!” Mattie shouted threateningly at Bella.

“Wait a minute…” Bella stopped to think. “She’s your sister isn’t she. Oh my… well this is unexpected. I didn’t expect my first victims to be siblings. And after I just got defeated by two children. ” Bella started to chuckle a little.

“What are you doing!?!” Mattie shouted for an explanation.

“Hmmm… I can tell you want to get revenge on someone. Who is it?” Bella asked.

“W-what!?! How did you know? I-i-it w-was Green Hill, the village we’re from, they call us freaks and so I ran away with my sister. I’m still looking back and it hurts. What! You think you can make it stop!?!” Mattie confused.

“Oh. So you were bullied for being different and you couldn’t take it any more, so you ran away. Now do you want my help or do you want to keep running away from your problems.” Bella said summarizing what Mattie just told her.

“So are you saying that you can make me feel better and stop the pain of being called a freak just because I’m different.” Mattie asked, feeling hope for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Yes. I can also do it for your sister, but for a price. I’ll fix your problem, if you help me teach them a lesson and then we can become friends, I guess.” Bella said and her hand became engulfed in blue flames. “Deal?”

“Sure. It’s not like that’s even a big price or anything.” Mattie said as she shook Bella’s blue inflamed hand.

Emily just stood in shock as her older sister shake Bella’s hand.


	2. New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Mattie go back to the forest after killing everyone who bullied Mattie and Emily. The Chaos Sisters struck fear upon the villagers and Emily.

“Why are you living in a cave? I can make a house for all 3 of us to live in.” Bella asked Mattie when they were heading back to the cave that Mattie and Emily were staying in for a few weeks.

“Because it’s the safest place in the whole forest.” Emily said. She was still a little uneasy about Bella being around all the time.

“I think it would be nice to live in a house. Come on Emily, loosen up a little.” Mattie offered. 

“What?!?! We are walking with a psycho and you’re just taking her side!” Emily shouted. Bella creaked an unnatural smile, that made Emily jump.

Bella then started to laugh. “Oh boy! Hahaha… ahhh, you are so tense, why don’t you relax a little. You don’t seem like the stressed type. You’re too young anyways.” She then walked up to Emily and picked her up, then put Emily on her shoulders. 

“Hey! What are you doing!?! Put me!!!” Emily shouted as she swung her arms around trying to wriggle out of Bella’s grasp, but to no avail. 

“Emily!!! Calm down! I’m not taking sides!” Mattie yelled, trying to calm Emily down, but before Emily did she scratched Bella’s cheek with her claw.

Emily then gave a satisfied smirk. “Fine, I’ll calm down. See how you like That!” Emily spat at Bella. Bella then gave a stern look, a little amused but trying to be serious. 

“Bella!!! Oh my god! Are you ok? Oh geez, you're bleeding! Emily why are you acting so sinister all of a sudden?” Mattie said frantically, trying to get answers from both of them.

“I-I don’t know! I just-” Emily said before she noticed that Bella was grinning.

“Do you really think a little scratch is going to stop me?” Bella then grabbed Emily roughly by her sweater’s collar. “I’m more powerful than you can imagine. Now before you do anything that you're going to regret, think twice before you want to mess with me.”

Bella then dropped Emily back down on the ground. Emily’s eyes were filled with tears. “O-o-ok. We can get a house, I don’t care.”

Bella then saw Emily and couldn’t recognize her emotion at first, one that she feel before and probably never will again. It wasn’t sadness, anger, or dread; it was helplessness with a bit of fear. Bella didn’t like it. She didn’t know why, but for once she didn’t enjoy watching it. Instead she felt sorry for the child. It was probably because Emily didn’t fight for long. She decided to just let it go for now.

“So! Let’s get a new house! Emily if you don’t want to follow us, you could've just said you know.” Bella said as she cast a protection spell around her. “There now no one will bother you until we get back. Come on Mattie let’s go find a place for our house.” 

Mattie looked back at Emily and asked, “You sure, that you want to stay here.”

Emily just looked down at a pinecone and said, “Yeah. I just want to be away from Bella for a while. I’ll be fine as long as this force field thing works.” She then glared up at Bella. “It will work, right?”

Bella smiled at her, it wasn’t like her other smiles this one was softer. “Well of course it’ll work. I’m a very powerful being, maybe even the most powerful in this galaxy. Now can we please go and make a house before the sunsets.”

Mattie said bye and we’ll be back soon, before she and Bella left to build a house. Emily just looked at ground and played with a stick.

 

It had been 10 minutes since Bella and Mattie left and Emily was starting to get bored she was 8 after all. She got up from a log that she was sitting on and started to walk towards the force field, she saw that it was made of blue fire and she wondered what would happen if she touched it. She touched the blue flamey force field. It didn’t hurt, but it was warm. It felt like a big warm window.

Emily tried pushing it but it didn’t budge. She decided to draw in the ground with the stick that she found earlier. “What should I draw?” She started to draw cute kittens and bears. A stick snapped behind her. Emily turned around, but the source of the sound was already behind a tree. “Is someone there?” Emily asked as a black figure peeked out from behind the tree.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was just walking around and happened to notice that you were in a magical force field. Do you need any help getting out?” The figure stepped a little closer into the light. 

“I’m fine, but who are you?” Emily asked as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure seemed to be a young man. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black shoes. He seemed to have four black tentacles coming from his back. His hair was messy and black. It was hard to see him in the dark. He stepped forward. 

“How rude of me. I’m Eric, Eric Moon. Me and my younger sisters like to explore this forest, but we never go this far in.” 

“Where’s your sisters?”

“They’re back at home. One of them said that I couldn’t survive without her, but I’m going to prove her wrong. So what are you doing out here?”

“I’m waiting for my older sister, Mattie, to come back for me. Mattie and Bella went to go and make a house for us. Bella made this blue flamey bubble to keep me safe… I think. I’m not so sure if Bella likes me or not.” Emily explained to Eric.

“What are you doing!!! Who’s this!?! Who are you!?!” Bella shouted, Emily jumped and almost hit the top of the force field(it’s 25ft tall) and Eric almost fell backward for the sudden jump scare, but his tentacles stopped him from falling. 

“I’m Eric, Eric Moon. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought she’d be lonely.” Eric started to explain to Bella, but she just gave him a digested look.

“Well she’s not lonely. She’s perfectly fine. Now come on Emily we got to go.” Bella spat. She snapped her fingers and the flames from the force field faded away.

Emily turned to Eric,“When are you going back to your sisters?”

Eric frowned and turned away from her, “I-I don’t know. They might be right. I’m only 19 how can I survive in the woods all by myself?” Bella then wiped her head to Eric. She then looked over Eric.

Bella then started to fly a bit closer to Eric. “Are you serious? Look at those tentacles! You look like you came from someone’s nightmares. I should know.” She paused for a minute and looked at the ground. A thought went across her mind. “Hmmm…. ” Bella faced him again. “Now that I think about it. Do everyone here in this universe have special powers.”

“No. In a rare case, someone might never develop a special ability. Some are born with it. Some have to develop them.” Eric explained.

“You know what. Why don’t you come live with us. Let’s make a deal. If you share information about this universe with me, then I can teach you survival skills. I do know a lot about survival.” Bella explained as she reached her out to Eric and it lit aflame. Eric hesitated. He didn’t feel comfortable touching fire or a lady. He just meet this young woman and she’s already trying to make a deal with him. He did want to shake her hand though. Bella noticed that he was deep in thought. “Take all the time you need. Just follow us. I want to get Emily home before dark.” She walked over to Emily. “Come on, Emily. Your sister’s waiting.” She reached her hand out to Emily.

“O-ok.” She took Bella’s hand and they started to walk to the location of their new house. Eric was right behind them. After 5 minutes of staring at the ground, Emily decided to talk to Bella. She would have talked to her sooner if she wasn’t scared to death of Bella and afraid if she might say the wrong thing. “Ummm...Bella?” 

Bella turned her head to look at Emily, but was still walking. “Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about scratching you. Are you mad at?” 

Bella was shocked, she wasn’t expecting Emily to apologize. “Ummm. Sure. I expect an apology from you but you are a child, so I should have. I guess it was just cat instincts.” 

“Hehe… yeah. So you're not mad at me?”

“No. I’m not mad at you. You’d know if I was mad at you.” Bella looked at the ground. 

Emily could tell something was troubling her, but she couldn’t tell what. “Are you mad at someone?”

“I fine.” Bella said in calm voice. It was rare for Bella to be so calm. She had never been so calm since she lived her own dimension with her family. Before her mistakes and flaws. When everything was simple. “Let’s just keep going.”

“Oh ok. Eric, what are your sisters like?”

“Well, my sister, Skylar, is learning about magic. She a witch. She’s not that powerful, though. She does most of the housework. Then there's Cyra. She’s the spirit of the family. Always cheering everyone up. Has a smile on her face when you need it. For her 14th birthday me and Skylar gave her a black cape with a purple collar and a blue gem on the middle to snap it closed. She loves it so much. She’s also curious about stuff.” He paused. “I’m sure they’ll be fine without me.” 

 

Before they got to the house Eric decided to shake her hand. They got to the house before dark. They got inside and looked around. Bella told Emily and Mattie that they shared the room with the pink walls and green carpet. 

There were two beds. Emily’s bed was covered with a green blanket with a cute black cat’s head on it, there was also a fluffy pillow. The other bed had a pink blanket with a sharp knife on it. There’s a dresser with a lamp on it and an empty closet. In the corner there was a bunch of toys.

Bella then said that Eric’s bed was the next room. It had black walls and a red carpets. The bed was a hamper, there was a black and red wardrobe, and a trash can in the corner. 

“If you don’t like the hamper, then I can change it into a bed.” Bella said.

“No, it looks fine.” Eric answered.

 

In Bella’s room, the walls were light blue (the same color as her flames) and the carpet was bright yellow. Her bed’s blanket was yellow with black bricks on it. The pillow was black with a yellow triangle on it. There was a desk with a book and a pencil, plus a rubix cube. There was a rug of her cipher wheel. Above her bed was a bunch of photos (some selfies) of when she was a triangle (some in the mindscape, others from Weirdmaggeddon). 

There was a blue force field outside it was 50 yards away from the house. Bella said that it was to protect them from hostile animals or people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gsv yvtrmmrmt lu gsv hglib yvtzm, yfg gsv ivzo hglib yvtrmh 5 nlmgsh ozgvi.


	3. 5 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyra trys to find her brother, Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post some pictures that I draw of this chapter on my Tumblr page.
> 
> http://discordphoenix.tumblr.com/

“I’m home, Skylar!” Cyra yelled from the front door. She just got home from school.

“Cyra! Don’t yell through the house.” Skylar yelled back.

Cyra just got back from school. Skylar said to come straight home after school ever since the Chaos Sisters were well known to a lot of the villages near by. She had heard that they kill anyone in their way. They also lived somewhere in Nightmare Woods.

“Is Eric back?” Cyra asked. Sklar said to not ask for him. They didn’t need need him, but Cyra still loved him. Cyra still wanted to she him. Her sister not so much.

Cyra walked into the kitchen where Skylar was making dinner with her potions. She liked to practice her magic whenever she could. “No. He is not back.” 

Cyra looked down at the ground. “Can I go looking for him?”

“No!” Skylar yelled at her. “The Chaos Sisters will get you! Are you crazy!?”

Cyra whipped her head up to look Skylar right in the eye. “I’m not crazy! I just want to find Eric. I can run away from the Chaos Sisters. Even though I don’t have powers, yet.”

“Go to your room! You are not allowed to go outside and no more talking about going out either.” Skylar was furious, so Cyra went to her room.

 

It was 11:30. Skylar was asleep. Cyra put on her black cape and her clothes. All she had to do was sneak out of her window. It was easy since her room was on the first floor.“Now to look for Eric. I’ll start looking in the Nightmare Woods. He probably went in too deep and got lost or something.” She headed into the woods, but she felt like she was being watched. She ignored the feeling for now.

 

Cyra had been going deeper and deeper into the forest for 25 minutes. It was almost midnight. She felt like something bad would happen if she was still in the forest by midnight. 

Cyra saw a sign. The sign read “Nightmare Woods Gang- follow the path.” Cyra saw the path and started to follow it. It was the best lead to finding her brother, yet.

 

It was midnight. She was struck with fear as one of the Chaos Sisters appeared right in front of a big blue flame force field. Cyra never got a good look of the sisters, but she had been told that they don’t look like sisters. She walked a little closer to girl with golden hair.

Cyra accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. She ran behind a tree.

The girl heard it and floated over to where Cyra was hiding. “Who are you? Are you lost?”

“I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just looking for my brother, Eric.” Cyra started to feel very unsafe. She gripped her cape tightly closed. She didn’t want her skin exposed to the girl.

“Eric. Hmmm… I feel like I heard that name before.” Bella pretended to think. Cyra lit up with hope. Bella was trying very hard to hide her smirk of amusement. She was tricking a 14 year old child, who was lost in the woods and looking for her brother. It was HILARIOUS!

“Really! Where did you see him?” Cyra was ecstatic with hope that she might just find Eric after 5 long months.

“He is probably through this door.” Just then a door appeared right behind Bella.

“Are you sure, that he is just behind this door?” Cyra questioned Bella.

Bella gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s possible. 50/50 chance.”

“Maybe he’ll be happy to see me. I miss him a lot.” Cyra said as she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

She saw nothing. It was a black, dark void. For what she could tell. Bella shoved her into the pitch black room. Bella closed the door completely and made it disappear, but Cyra couldn’t tell. Cyra couldn’t see in the dark, but Bella could. 

“Nighty night, Cyra.” and with that Bella snapped her fingers and Cyra was out like a lit candle.

 

“This is…strange.” Bella said to herself as she sensed Cyra to see what her powers were.

Bella sensed that Cyra’s powers were still developing, but they were already pretty powerful. It was more powerful than Eric’s powers. It felt like they were 1/25 of Bella’s powers at most. 

‘But that’s impossible…right?’ Bella thought. ‘Hmmm….I’ll have to test her before I do anything that I might regret.’ Bella put her fingers together, ready to snap, and smiled a little. “Let’s see how you respond to nightmares.” She then snapped her fingers and she knocked herself out. 

 

“Oh please, let this be a dream.” Cyra pleaded to herself in her own mindscape. She was scared. She had never been in the mindscape before. 

Dreams are different from the mindscape. Dreams are illusions of your wishes and hopes. The mindscape was a person’s hopes, dreams, nightmares, experiences, and the imagination put into one place. Anything is possible. 

No one can hurt you. The problem that Cyra had with it was that it was unlimited. Cyra was still a child. She was still learning about the real world and still limited to everything. Right now she was alone in an unlimited place. She could do whatever she wanted. Wait a minute.

“I can do whatever I want here!” Cyra started to realize that nobody was going to stop her. So she tried snapping her fingers, but it wouldn’t work. Well almost everything is unlimited. No one really taught Cyra how to snap. Skylar only said that you had to put your index finger on your thumb and to push them together, hard. ‘What did that even mean!?!’

Cyra decided to just clap her hands. “I’ll go to my memories, so that I can see Eric again.” 

“Hi Cyra. I didn’t think it would be this easy to find you.” Bella was floating right behind her. Cyra froze. Bella just continued. “I mean, you're just standing out in the open. Don’t you know that you’re supposed to open the door to get to the mindscape.” Cyra turned around to face Bella. Bella opened the door to Cyra’s mindscape. “Welcome to your mind, Cyra.”

Cyra saw everything. She was in her mind with Bella Cipher. One of the most unstoppable being ever. As far as Cyra knew. “H-how did you get in here? Why are you in my mind?”

“Cyra please. I didn’t need to make a deal to enter your mind.” Bella certainly seemed more interested in Cyra than before. What changed? “And I’m here to find out more about you. What do you think your powers are going to be?”

“Hmmm… well. I think I want it to be something cute or maybe mysterious. Something like that.” Cyra thought pretty hard. She didn’t really think about it before.

“Ummm… ok. Cyra, would you mind if I do a few tests on you. I think I might know what your powers are.” Bella said as she reached through a wall and grabbed a clipboard and pen. 

“Uhhhh s-sure. Are they painless?” Cyra asked Bella. She still wouldn’t completely trust Bella until she proves that she won’t hurt her.

“Weeeeelllll…… I wouldn’t say that they’re all completely painless. But don’t you want to find out what your powers are? I can help you find out what your powers are.”

“Fine, but I still don’t trust you.” Cyra replied annoyed with Bella’s persuasive tone. Bella looked at Cyra curiously for a few seconds before writing something down.

“Ok. So what’s your favorite movie genre? What do you like to do in your free time? Are you scared of me?” Bella asked as if she had a question pop up every second that past.

“One, action. Two, drawing, reading, and played with toys. Three, no… I’m not scared of you.” Cyra stared dangerously a Bella. 

Bella tried not to look effected. She was terrified of Cyra. Bella was never afraid of anything, until the day Bill died. Bill was the most powerful dream demon there, but she was still defeated. Cyra on the other hand, she was a child and only had a fraction of Bella’s powers, but she still intimidated her. 

Bella didn’t want this. These nightmares, these fears. She didn’t like it. Is this how Pine Tree and Sixer felt like? Well that explains a lot. No wonder they hate him. 

Cyra saw that Bella was in deep thought, so she decided to continue the quiz thing. “Bella can we please continue.”

Bella quickly wrote something else down and looked back up to face Cyra. “Well! I think we are done with the personal part of the quiz. Let’s start the emotional part.” A grin was starting to appear on Bella face. 

Cyra was starting to get worried. “Wh-what d-do y-you m-mean? What are you g-going to do?”

Bella didn’t give an answer. Cyra was going to say something else, but she realized that Bella would not listen to her anymore. Bella was walking to the fears section of the mind.“Something fun. I hope. So far your personal life is so boring. Let’s see if I can find something more interesting in here.” Bella then opened the door to Cyra’s fears. 

Bella walked inside. Cyra started to get scared. “C-can I hold your hand Bella?” 

“Hmmmmmm...” Bella pretended to think. “...No!” Bella yelled at Cyra. Cyra jumped from shock. Bella then snapped her fingers and rope appeared and tied Cyra up. “Why would anyone trust me?...Now show me. What are you afraid of?”

Cyra shivered almost violently. She was afraid. She was so afraid that her fears started to appear left and right. She was afraid of a lot of things.

She was afraid of water, heights, the dark, blood, pain of others, being alone, her siblings getting mad (mostly Eric), not knowing something, deadly creatures, not seeing her family again, being helpless, and mean comments toward her. 

“Hmmm...I see...” Bella wrote something else down. “So what are your goals? What are your hopes and dreams?” Bella walked up to Cyra and grabbed one end of the rope that she was tied up in. Bella pushed her over and she fell over on her right side. 

Cyra hissed in pain. Bella started to drag the helpless 14 year old with ease. “W-w-what ar-are y-you d-d-doing?” Cyra stuttered. Bella didn’t answer. Cyra tried to get out of the ropes. 

Cyra started to panic. Her eyes darting everywhere for something to get away.

Bella turned her head slightly and said, “Don’t worry you're going to be here for a long, long time.”

Cyra then started to weep and mourn. She stopped pleading for Bella to let her go and instead screamed for help. She didn’t care if no one else was in her mind she wanted OUT! NOW!!! 

Cyra started to kick the ground trying to stop the maniac who was still smiling. Whenever Cyra finally made Bella stop. Bella would hold the rope firmly and give the rope a quick, strong tug. It would force Cyra to slide her face right across the floor.

“HELP! Someone please help me!” Cyra tried to scream again and again, until her throat started to hurt. She started to silently cry. She tried to think about flowers and flowers and soft, nice things. She felt Bella stop. She also felt small quick tugs on the rope. 

“What are you doing there?” Cyra asked Bella in a small scared voice. 

“Writing.” Bella said in a flat voice.

“About what?” Cyra asked curiously.

“You.”

“Why?”

“You feel normal to me and I want to know why.”

“What?”

“You’re not supposed to feel normal. You’re supposed to be scared of me and be weird like everyone else. With human stuff like screaming and hiding and running away from me. At least look scared.”

Cyra made a confused expression. Bella groaned. 

“What are you?” Bella asked. Bella’s expression became disgusted. 

“I’m apparently more powerful than you.” Cyra taunted.

Bella became shocked wrote something else down on the clipboard. Bella snapped her fingers and a wooden table, four chairs, and a cloth with a pine tree and a shooting star on it appeared. Bella threw the pen and clipboard far away.

She slowly walked over to the table and picked up one of the chairs and dragged it over to where Cyra was lying. She picked her up and placed her in the chair. Bella tied the rope around the chair Cyra was sitting in. “Say it again!” Bella spat. 

“Wh-wh-what!?! What are you doing!?! Stop it! You’re acting really weird.” Cyra yelled at Bella. Bella just turned her head and smirked at Cyra.

Bella walked over to the table and chairs. “I bet you’re just at the edge of your seat. Wondering what I’m going to do with these chairs and the table. Right? Well, I’m going to show you.” 

Bella grabbed one of the chairs and before Cyra could think, Bella picked up the chair and slammed it into the table. She continued to beat the chair against the table. Cyra started to scream from the sudden loud noises. She glanced Bella’s expression. It gave her shivers. It was so sinister, like Bella liked to see pain. No… she relished it. Bella relished every second that she screamed and begged for mercy. 

Bella looked back up to see why Cyra wasn’t screaming or crying. She expected to see fear in eyes. She did, but only for a second. “W-what are you doing! You’re supposed to be scared!” Bella was so mad that her plan to frighten the 14 year old failed. Her plan failed, but it has always worked. Cyra looked uncertain if she should be scared. “What is wrong with you!!! Stop it!!! Be scared of me!!! I’m- er… I… ummm… I… I gotta go.” She then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

 

Bella then appeared back in the basement where she trapped Cyra. The clipboard appeared in her hand and she looked over it.  
-Annoyed easily  
-Intimidating  
-Afraid of water  
-Big Imagination  
-Taunts  
Looked like enough evidence so far. Maybe she could tell someone that this 14 year old girl was dangerous. The only one who might listen to her would be Eric, but why would he listen to her. That’s his sister. Maybe it’ll work? No… it won’t. But she could at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gsv dvzp droo yv hzevw, yfg dsl droo ulitrev gsv lmv dsl szh dilmtvw hl nzmb?


	4. Reunion

"Have you seen Bella today?" Eric asked Emily and Mattie.  
"No, but she might be in her room again. She does sleep a lot. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Mattie questioned.  
"Why would you think sleeping is odd?"  
"Because the scary monster keeps visiting her," Emily answered. Sometimes she and Bella play games together and afterward they liked to talk a lot. Bella always liked to talk, mostly about Emily, and it was fun. "But she doesn't want to talk about it. It seems to be getting worse, though. She looks paranoid about something."   
"Something's up. First, she paranoid about something for weeks. Then, she doesn't tell us. I mean usually, all she has to do is snap her fingers and her problems are solved. If she can't do it or is just bored then she would tell us. It just doesn't make any sense." Mattie explained to her friends.  
"This is suspicious. I'm going to ask her about it." and with that Eric got up on his 4 tentacles and started to 'walk' to Bella's room.

________________________________________________________________________

There was a flash of light and Bella appeared in her room with the pen behind her ear and the clipboard and notes in her left hand. She looked over her notes and then there was a knock at the door.  
"Bella, are you there. The girls and I are worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself recently. You want to talk about it?" It was Eric. Bella could tell him about his sister. But would he even believe her?  
Oh, who cares what he thinks. You're a being of pure energy and you can easily persuade him otherwise.   
But, how could I ever forgive myself? To see him look so hurt... No, no. You're in too deep to turn back now. You have to tell him the truth sooner or later.  
Bella took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, sure let's talk."   
Eric opened the door. He saw Bella with distress in her eyes and wore a wild grin.   
"So, remember when I told you that I could sense threats..." Bella asked, waiting for an answer to a question that she already knew the answer to.  
Eric became a bit confused. "Yeah. Why are you asking?"  
"I felt something a few days ago and it has been getting stronger. I believe the source of the threat is a dream demon."  
"What's a dream demon?" asked Eric.  
"There are some things that I don't tell people." Bella paused for a second. "Let's just say that I knew one personally. I thought that there was only one in existence. Apparently, I was wrong." Bella snapped her fingers and a tied up sleeping girl appeared on the floor. "There seems to be two."  
"CYRA!!!" Eric ran to the limp 14-year-old girl. "What did you DO!?!?"  
'Oh no!!! His tentacles are oozing ink again. That rarely happens.' Bella backed away. She started to stammering. "I-I-I d-d-didn't d-do anything! I-I was j-just scared." Her back bumped into her closet door. "I-I'm sorry!" she whispered.  
Eric got to his feet and walked closer to Bella. "Don't hurt her ever again!"   
Bella was shaking so bad that she forgot she could teleport away. "O-ok. But Eric... she's dangerous."  
Eric lifted one of his tentacles and whipped it on Bella's cheek. "Stop talking about my sister like she's some sort of criminal!" His eyes were as cold as stone. He then turned around, grabbed Cyra, and walked out of the room.  
Bella just stared at the floor in disbelievef of what her best friend just did to her. Tears started to roll down her face, but she hardly noticed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Cyra gained conciousness. She looked around the room and saw that everything in the room was red and black. She was layying on a big bed with a black sheet and red covers. Cyra decided to go outside of the room and explore a bit.  
When she opened the door she found the living room no one was there, but the tv was on. Cyra didn't have a tv, because it cost too much money, so Skylar sold it.  
The news was on and it kept talking about the Chaos Sisters and to stay away from the alleys. Then they went on to another story. They said that the queen's child, Jade Phoenix, is still missing. Jade's twin sister, Ashley, is still looking for her. No clues to her disappearance have been found yet. If you know anything about her disappearance, contact the queen or Ashley immediately.  
The tv turned off. Cyra turned around to see Bella with the remote at the back of the room and she was avoiding eye contact with her. Eric was also there. Her beloved brother. She found him, but not in the way that she expected. She thought that he would be in a terrible condition. Instead, he looked like the one in charge but compared to Bella it was hard to tell.  
"Eric you look different. You look stronger. Have you been eating healthy?" Cyra asked.  
"Uhh...yeah how'd you know?"Eric asked Cyra as he gave her a nervous grin.  
"Just a hunch." Cyra grinned at her brother. Eric just smiled.   
Bella frowned, "Yeah, that's right, forget about me. Everyone else has. Why not my friends, too." Bella then marched away to her room.  
"What's Bella upset about?" Cyra asked Eric.   
"Oh. Probalily nothing." Eric answered.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Bella stomped into her room. She gritted her teeth and slammed her door shut.   
"I can't take much more of this! I can't keep lieing to everyone like this! I'm tired of lieing to everyone! When can I stop, Bill!" Bella turned to the glowing yellow triangle in the corner of her room.  
"You know when that is. Don't you?" Bill asked his physical self.  
"NO, I DON'T! We have always lied. We've lied to everyone. I HATE lying! I want to stop." Bella started to cry. "I can't afford to hurt Eric or Mattie and especially Emily. She's too innocent to know how cruel the world can be yet."  
"Have you grown soft to those mortals? What about the Pines are you going to pick flowers for them and they stab you in the back like how you did to them? They will kill you. You tried to kill them. You destroyed their town. YOU MADE THEM FEAR YOU! You're a MONSTER!"  
"No! I-I HATE YOU! I hate myself! I don't even remember why I wanted to take over their universe. It's too stressful."  
"You wanted to be free."  
"Yeah, well I am free. I practically feel human."   
"Yes, but at the cost of your life and some of your memories."  
There was a pause.  
"Let's keep that in mind when we get back to Gravity Falls. I don't want to think about them right now."  
"I understand, but what are you planning to do?"  
"With Cyra?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I was thinking that we get to know Cyra a bit more."  
"We should start designing her room then."  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Who's this?" Mattie asked when she saw Cyra. Mattie was going to ask Bella, but she stormed off to her room and slammed her door. Bella isn't usually that upset and Eric never looks at Bella that stern, before.  
"This is, Cyra, my younger sister. She was looking for me and Bella kidnapped her." Eric said sternly. Cyra looked curiously at Mattie.   
"Can she stay?" Emily asked. She was jumping up and down, excitedly. Cyra started to grow a bit shy toward Emily. Emily and Cyra don't really hang out with kids their age.  
"Hold on Emily, Cyra isn't going to stay if she doesn't want to. Plus she isn't going to decide this second." Eric explained to Emily, who started to frown.  
"Maybe she could spend the night, then she can decide if she's ready to, of course," Mattie suggested to the others.  
"Ok, but where is she going to sleep?" Eric asked.  
"My room, my room!!! Emily yelled, completely ignoring her indoor voice.  
"Ok Emily. She can stay in your room." Eric accepted defeat with the 8-year-old.  
"YES!!!" Emily did a victory jump and her kitty ears flopped. "Let's go to my room!"  
"O-ok," Cyra said shyly and walked after Emily as she ran to her room.  
"Good night, Cyra," Eric said.  
Cyra turned and said "Good night, Eric."   
That was the last time that Cyra saw Eric happy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vxpphu ehjlqv vrrq. Jhw uhdgb wr xqudyho olhv dqg uhyho wkh wuxwk. Ohw wkh Slqhv frph edfn wr Judylwb Idoov dqg xqorfn wkh wuxwk ri wkh odqg, Plvwkroorz.


End file.
